<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Две тайны и один персонаж by Azazellokun21, WTF Sam Rockwell and roles 2021 (WTF_Sam_Rockwell_and_roles_2021)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980582">Две тайны и один персонаж</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azazellokun21/pseuds/Azazellokun21'>Azazellokun21</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Sam_Rockwell_and_roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Sam%20Rockwell%20and%20roles%202021'>WTF Sam Rockwell and roles 2021 (WTF_Sam_Rockwell_and_roles_2021)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Seven Psychopaths (2012), Three Billboards Outside Ebbing Missouri (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, M/M, Slice of Life, Spoilers, Unresolved Sexual Tension, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Sam Rockwell and roles 2021, do not copy to another site</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:48:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azazellokun21/pseuds/Azazellokun21, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Sam_Rockwell_and_roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Sam%20Rockwell%20and%20roles%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Марти Фаранан — автор сценария «Три билборда на границе Эббинга, Миссури». И у Марти есть тайна, связанная с Джейсоном Диксоном. Казалось бы, при чем тут Билли? Впрочем, у Билли тоже есть один секрет.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Bickle/Marty Faranan, Jason Dixon/Red Welby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Две тайны и один персонаж</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Рекурсии в каноне было недостаточно. Да, МакДона? // Содержит спойлеры к «Три билборда на границе Эббинга, Миссури» — кто не смотрел, тому рекомендуется либо посмотреть перед чтением фанфика, либо воздержаться от чтения.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Кая, как обычно, была не в восторге от его вида. Она терпеть не могла, когда он вот так — без предупреждения, как долбанный Винни-Пух — заявлялся в гости с утра пораньше хрен пойми зачем, весь такой сияющий и доброжелательный. Возможно еще с синяком под глазом или рассеченной губой, но неизменно — с акульим оскалом (специально ей назло). Секундой позже выяснилось, что раздражена она вовсе не светлым ликом Билли Бикла.</p><p>— Ну слава Богу, Бикл, — едва открыв дверь, закатила она глаза. Он даже поздороваться не успел. — Мне уже бежать надо, а Мартин дрыхнет так, что пушками не добудишься. Может, хоть ты его растормошишь. Рассчитываю на тебя, Билли.</p><p>Не потрудившись выяснить, что думает сам Билли относительно ее просьбы, она проскользнула мимо и направилась к гаражу, виляя задницей и по-блядски стуча каблучками. Билли оценивающе покивал ее парфюму, снял очки и нырнул внутрь.</p><p>Там, в тенечке, распластавшись рожей в стол, Марти самозабвенно пускал слюни на собственные записи. Рядом стояла пустая бутылка виски — Билли покачал головой. Будить Марти он, естественно, не собирался. Вместо этого, придвинув стул, сел напротив и уставился на мелодично храпящего друга в ожидании, когда же тот, наконец, соизволит очнуться. Он мог бы так сидеть очень долго, неподвижно и молча, хоть до самой ночи разглядывая Марти (и ему бы это нисколько не надоело) и морщась от убойного перегарища, способного слона свалить, но тут его взгляд зацепился за наброски. Местами бумага промокла так, что чернила поплыли. С каждой минутой клякса становилась все больше и мутнее. Работу гения надо было спасать, причем срочно: тот ведь потом о ней ничего не вспомнит.</p><p>Сначала Билли осторожно косился на перевернутые вверх тормашками закорючки и тут же быстро отводил взгляд, честно-честно не желая подглядывать, как очень не хотел бы, чтобы кто-нибудь прочел его дневник, а уж в особенности Марти. Конечно, творческий полет мысли отличался от того психоделичного бреда, который заставлял его гнать психолог, но все же оставался очень личным. И несанкционированное проникновение в личное пространство Марти вгоняло Билли в легкую панику. С другой стороны, если не вытащить записи из-под его бульдожьей морды — будет только хуже, а спасешь — потом спасибо скажет. Ничего же страшного не случится, если Билли взглянет одним глазком? Случайно.</p><p>Утешив себя этой мыслью, Билли бесшумно стек со стула, обошел стол и старательно расфокусированным взглядом просканировал подтекшие каракули. Думая лишь о том, как бы не подсмотреть лишнего, и в то же время — умирая от любопытства, Билли по привычке занес руку. Как это обычно делал, стоя за спиной Марти — намереваясь вцепиться в темную гриву и взъерошить волосы: Марти обожал, когда с ним проделывали этот мгновенно расслабляющий его фокус, и урчал как довольный котяра, да так эротично, что вообще удивительно, как он подпускал к себе Билли с такими интимными жестами. Вовремя опомнившись, Билли уверенно опустил руку (не хватало еще, чтобы эта пьянь проснулась от оргазма), да прямо на бумагу, и украдкой вытащил помятые листы из-под щеки. Марти лишь всхрапнул громче и что-то невнятно прочавкал.</p><p>
  <i>«психопатия, агрессия, садизм, несдержанность, применение насилия, отсутствие эмпатии, отсутствие вины, сочувствия, сопереживания, ненормальная привязанность, инфантильность, расизм, гомофобия, подавленное влечение, алкоголизм, неосознанная ненависть к себе, отсутствие отношений и социальных навыков. Офицер полиции Джейсон Диксон»</i>
</p><p>То из записей, что невольно выдернул взгляд Билли, ему совсем не понравилось. Вернее, не то чтобы не понравилось — само по себе описание было интригующим и вообще шикарным, надо признать — а скорее удручающе озадачило тем, как ярко, на бешеных контрастах дисгармонировало с пацифистской натурой автора, который не переносит насилие вообще. Слова были перечеркнуты и переписаны на много раз: Марти явно усердно размышлял над персонажем. Сглотнув, Билли сложил бумаги в угол стола, но не слишком аккуратно, чтобы у проснувшегося Марти не возникло подозрений, будто кто-то копался в его черновиках. И тут Билли попалась особенно острая, пронзающая стрелой и нахрен выбивающая дух, до ледяной дрожи — надпись.</p><p>
  <i>«Роль для Билли»</i>
</p><p>И улыбающийся смайлик рядом.</p><p>Билли едва не заржал. Хотя чувства испытывал смешанные.</p><p>«Вот же гений. С настолько охренительными идеями, что сам об этом не подозревает. Еще бы не бухал как черт — цены бы ему не было. Как же я тебя люблю, Марти-долбанный-ты-засранец-Фаранан!»</p><p>Когда истеричный (тщательно сдерживаемый) хохот немного улегся, следующим же порывом было наброситься на Марти, повалить на пол и заобнимать до смерти. Заобнимать, зацеловать и залюбить. Но, объятый волнением, Билли уселся обратно — восхищенно глазеть на дрыхнущий в луже слюней талант. Подперев рукой подбородок, он облокотился на стол, взял ручку и принялся задумчиво грызть кончик.</p><p>Потом начиркал на полях, имитируя почерк Марти: <i>«Парню нужна любовь»</i>.</p><p> </p><p>Едва труп начал проявлять признаки воскрешения, Билли метнулся делать кофе. И когда Марти уже окончательно отодрал от стола свою страдальческую физиономию с налипшими стикерами, Билли был уже во всеоружии: с ароматно дымящейся кружкой встречал Марти полулежа на столе, сложив на скрещенные руки голову и почти упершись в него носом. С широченной улыбкой.</p><p>Ласково, чуть с издевкой мурча:</p><p>— Доброе утро, похмельное солнышко. Как спалось? Мягко было? Ничего не болит? Массажик, может?</p><p>— Было бы неплохо, но обойдусь, пожалуй, — прохрипел Марти, вытирая слюни и сдирая стикеры. Потягиваясь с хрустом на весь дом, огляделся. — А где Кая? Который час вообще?</p><p>— Дохрена. На работу Кая упахала, я тут за дежурного. Вдруг ты во сне до смерти упьешься.</p><p>Марти скривился, взглядом красных, как у вампира, глаз посылая его на хрен собачий.</p><p>— Вот твой кофе, не ворчи, — Билли придвинул кружку ближе.</p><p>— Спасибо, — смущенно пробурчал Марти, берясь за ручку. — Что-то я вчера заработался. Не помню, в каком часу вырубился.</p><p>Марти не спеша отхлебнул из кружки, бросил рассеянный взгляд на угол стола, озадаченно хмыкнул и вдруг резко переменился в лице — брови удивленно взметнулись вверх. Отставив кружку, он дрожащими руками схватил бумаги и стал их быстро перелистывать, в конце концов остановившись на заметке Билли. Долго и хмуро на нее смотрел, а Билли делал вид, что ничего не понимает.</p><p>— Ты чего там завис?</p><p>— Да тут идея классная появилась. Я типа не помню, чтобы вчера ее надумал, но… в общем, извини, Билли, мне нужно срочно поработать над этим.</p><p>— Да без проблем, Марти, — не скрывая улыбку, Билли поднялся из-за стола. — Удачи тебе с этим.</p><p>— Ага. Спасибо, что заглянул.</p><p>Напоследок Билли потрепал его по затылку — Марти вздохнул и расслабленно повел плечами — и пошел домой.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Марти много говорил. Мало пил и много говорил. Увлеченно, быстро и сбивчиво, иногда прерываясь на паузы, чтобы на пьяную голову сформулировать мысль поточнее, и активно жестикулируя. В общем, под дозой вдохновения Марти маниакально перло. Предметом его активного рассказа служил новый сценарий под названием «Три билборда на границе Эббинга, Миссури», которым он уже не первый час делился с Билли, вызвонив того на встречу в баре.<p>Билли сидел тихонечко и внимательно слушал, завороженно глядя на пребывающего в своем лучшем состоянии творца. Не приведи Господь и силы Ада спугнуть сие чудо света! В худшие моменты, значительно преобладающие в жизни Марти, тот находился в состоянии унылого запойного говна, не способный и двух слов связать на бумаге, даже если ему в спину дышали разъяренный агент и «Где деньги, Мартин?!» — Кая. Находясь в полной жопе, то есть кризисе, Марти и вовсе был склонен нагло, с пафосной ленцой вещать миру о сюжетах и персонажах, мягко говоря, недоработанных, а говоря грубо — где-то стыренных и присвоенных себе. Поэтому особенно ценным было то время, когда Марти раскрывался и вдохновленно писал от души. Писал крутые сценарии, по которым снимали крутые фильмы.</p><p>Билли обожал такого Марти: с горящими глазами, полностью погруженного в свой мир круглые сутки, но всегда находящего время поделиться этим миром со своим лучшим другом и самым преданным слушателем — Билли.</p><p>Он смотрел на Марти и натурально подыхал от любви.</p><p>— И чем закончится история Диксона?</p><p>— Я пока всего не придумал, но уверен, что у него будет счастливый конец. Хотя сам финал хочу сделать открытым. Этот парень точно найдет себя. Вряд ли он выяснит отношения с Рэдом именно в кадре: не хочу сильно акцентировать на этом внимание, перегружать деталями — ну, ты понимаешь, история как бы не совсем об этом — но считаю, что у ребят все будет хорошо. Рэд способен прощать, а Диксон — измениться. Хотя, да, это кажется чем-то невероятным. Все это кажется невероятным. Сам я бы так вряд ли смог, Билли, — Марти усмехнулся, почесывая в затылке, и хлебнул виски. — Наверное, потому и написал об этом, что мне такие изменения не под силу. Хотя было бы что менять… Но я, правда, верю, что это возможно. И такие перемены вдохновляют! И я хочу, чтобы это вдохновляло других. Чтобы люди смотрели на Диксона и видели не просто конченого мудака, самого отвратительно типа, которого они знали, а путь к лучшему из дерьма. То, на что способны все без исключения люди, где-то глубоко внутри. Так что, да, у Диксона просто обязано все закончиться хорошо! Так или иначе.</p><p>— Это и вправду круто. Я в восторге от этого парня! У него потрясная история, и при этом он все еще отрицательный персонаж! Это охрененно, Марти!</p><p>Марти смущенно, но крайне довольно уткнулся в стакан.</p><p>С тех пор как Билли познакомился с предназначенным ему Джейсоном Диксоном — прошло чуть больше трех месяцев, и он уже успел почти забыть о том случае. Все это время Марти усердно работал, что не могло не радовать, но не говорил, над чем именно. И вот оказалось, что Диксон — один из ключевых персонажей в новом, пока еще не законченном, шедевре. И он вышел гораздо круче, чем можно было представить исходя из набросков на клочке обслюнявленной бумаги. Оставалось только догадываться, насколько сильно на нынешнего, презентованного Марти, Диксона повлияло маленькое, безобидное вмешательство Билли. В котором он никогда не признается.</p><p>— Кстати, а почему именно гей?</p><p>Марти задумчиво уставился в потолок.</p><p>— Ну, строго говоря, не думаю, что он прям гей, может бисексуал или типа того… не знаю, это не важно. Важно именно его подавленное влечение к мужчинам — одна из фундаментальных причин его неприятия себя. Влечение, кстати, как ты заметил, плохо скрываемое. Он вряд ли это осознает, но о его, скажем так, тайном интересе догадываются многие. Рэд точно знает, он вообще читает Диксона как раскрытую книгу, ведь он в этом шарит! Возможно, сам через это прошел еще в подростковом возрасте или у него уже были такие знакомые — это все можно только предполагать, но в итоге он видит, что происходит с Диксоном, и втайне жалеет его. Потому что тот действительно жалкий, стремный, убогий тип, — Марти рассмеялся. — Его всерьез даже воспринимать невозможно. Да никто и не воспринимает, кроме Уиллоби. Уиллоби тоже в курсе тайны Диксона, он умный мужик и прекрасно разбирается в людях, даже лучше, чем они сами! Он вообще по сути единственный, кто видит что-то хорошее в этом потерянном парне, верит в лучшее в нем, и это сильно. И именно он раскрывает Диксону глаза. Так что… то, что Диксон подавляет в себе… ну, давай честно: сложно признать, что тебе нравятся не только женщины или совсем не нравятся (или, что в его случае верно, единственная женщина в его жизни — это мать), а уж если ты вырос в глубинке, то признать себя «педиком» — вообще сродни катастрофе. В общем, то, что он пытается выкинуть часть себя, выливается в саморазрушающее поведение, агрессию, которую он и выплескивает на других по любому поводу. А гомофоб он потому, что боится себя в первую очередь. Он даже… не то чтобы латентный гей — скорее всего, он догадывается, просто плохо это осознает, пытается игнорировать и такой типа «Нет, нет, я не такой, я не из этих!», и поэтому себя боится и ненавидит. Он смотрит на молодого Уэлби и не понимает, как тот может быть таким смелым. В долбанном Миссури! Быть открытым геем, — Марти развел руками. — Да это же пиздец!</p><p>— Да уж, это тебе не Калифорния! — улыбнулся Билли.</p><p>— Верно. Ну, ты меня знаешь, как я отношусь к этому: я абсолютно толерантный человек, и не приветствую гомофобию, это мерзкая и примитивная херня…</p><p>Конечно, Билли знал. Кроме того, пару раз на вечеринках Марти видел Билли с парнями, и ничего не сказал. Может, не догадался? Не воспринял всерьез? Или решил, что это его не касается?</p><p>Изначально Билли и не предполагал вообще, что Марти одарит Диксона любовью к мужикам.</p><p>И, зная свою собственную связь с Диксоном в голове Марти, Билли терзался навязчивой мыслью, что проблемы Диксона на сексуальной почве могут как-то подозрительно переплетаться с их личными — Марти и Билли — отношениями. Нереализованное и неосуществимое выливается в фантазию. Если бы Марти, как Билли, ходил к психологу — узнал бы о себе много интересного. Ну а Билли о своем отношении к Марти было известно все.</p><p>В любом случае, сейчас он был сосредоточен на словах Марти и не углублялся в собственные размышления. А распаленного и уже значительно вдетого Марти все несло и несло:</p><p>— …но, к сожалению, что гомофобия, что латентный гомосексуализм остаются теми проблемами, которые люди будут разгребать в себе еще долгое время. Это сложная тема, и Диксону она подходит. Это его по-особенному раскрывает, понимаешь? Смелость Уэлби его раздражает. Он как будто смотрит в кривое зеркало, видит там себя искаженного, но в то же время более настоящего, чем он сам; видит человека, который честен с самим собой и не боится себя, и Диксон хочет понять это отражение, но не может, ведь он просто узколобый дурак! И это страшно его бесит. Он не может мириться с существованием того, что он не понимает. Его бесит все непонятное и то, что он не в силах исправить, подстроить под себя. Но в то же время он не самый умный парень, чтобы заниматься самоанализом или хотя бы просто всерьез осознать, что у него какие-то проблемы, принять их и что-то с ними сделать. И все же в его голове что-то да происходит, что заставляет его мучительно думать и бежать от этих мыслей, заглушая их алкоголем. Он пьет, потому что не может с собой справиться. Он просто… не умеет быть взрослым. Нести ответственность. Он же как ребенок. Импульсивный, избалованный мальчик… помешанный на комиксах, где все эти мужики в обтягивающих трико спасают красивых женщин и целуют их, иногда и друг друга целуют тоже, а он смотрит на них, читает взапой эти дебильные супергеройские истории, и он, этот маленький мальчик, мечтает быть как эти персонажи. Супергероем. Спасать людей. Ведь именно поэтому он пошел в полицейские когда-то, да? Но ему недостаточно мотивации проявить себя с лучшей стороны, недостаточно всего. И он не то чтобы замкнут или закомплексован, просто его действия и его мышление не вписываются в социальные нормы, выходят за рамки. Неуравновешенный подонок и психопат, — сделал заключение Марти, важно кивнув. — Но просто скажите ему что-нибудь доброе, заставьте его поверить в себя и принять себя, загляните ему в сердце, и он наверняка отплатит тем же. Возможно. Не факт. Но как он защищает шерифа Уиллоби! Я, черт возьми, просто влюблен в это! За Уиллоби он кому угодно глотку перегрызет. Так что в глубине души, да, он неплохой парень, хотя по нему этого, очевидно, и не скажешь. Просто похвалите его, блин, только и всего! И когда он пройдет сложный путь, примет себя, раскается, осознает, когда и в чем был не прав — не прав, что избил Рэда, что доставал, хотя на самом деле к нему небезразличен, — и когда Диксон раскроет свои чувства, откроет в себе способность любить и принимать любовь — тогда он станет другим человеком! Обожаю этого парня короче.</p><p>В заключение Марти отсалютовал бутылкой и надолго к ней присосался, наверстывая упущенное.</p><p>— А я обожаю тебя, — влюбленно выдохнул Билли, растекаясь по барной стойке. И он не шутил.</p><p>Резко подскочив, он набросился на Марти.</p><p>— Ты чего? — тот было дернулся в сторону, но Билли сцапал его за уши и, как щенка, принялся трепать по голове.</p><p>— Ты лучший, ты знал об этом? — и звучно чмокнул в макушку.</p><p>— Перестань.</p><p>— Ну лучший, лучший же! — не унимался Билли.</p><p>Якобы возмущенно отбиваясь, Марти все-таки рассмеялся.</p><p>— Ты слишком много времени проводишь с собаками. Того и гляди, скоро сам залаешь.</p><p>— Гав!</p><p>— Придурок.</p><p>Взъерошенный и дезориентированный, Марти вернулся к любимому делу, видимо, намереваясь знатно надраться.</p><p>Билли хотелось прыгать от восторга. Пересилив себя, он все же вернулся на место, хотя усидеть на нем было очень трудно. И сюжет, и персонажи, и особенно Джейсон Диксон так его впечатлили, что он чуть было не забыл о самом главном, что его особенно волновало: Марти ведь так и не упомянул, для кого этот персонаж. Передумал или решил пока скрыть — неизвестно, и, возможно, не стоило так копать (из соображения безопасности всех лиц участвующих), но Билли бы, скорее, помер от любопытства, чем остался в неведении.</p><p>— А кого ты видишь в роли Диксона?</p><p>И хотя ответ был заранее известен, услышать его от самого Марти — несравнимо ни с чем.</p><p>Марти оторопело захлопал глазами и начал стремительно заливаться краской. Вопрос, очевидно, застал его врасплох. По бегающему взгляду было понятно, что он размышляет: сознаться или скрыть правду. Но Билли хорошо знал друга, а потому был полностью уверен в его выборе.</p><p>— На самом деле тебя, — со сложным лицом выдавил Марти, аж взмокший от жара. — Я бы, правда, хотел, чтобы сыграл его именно ты…</p><p>Билли чуть не задохнулся от услышанного. Марти так вложился в этого персонажа, что доверял Джейсона только ему. И сила такого доверия была бесценна.</p><p>— Думаю о Джейсоне Диксоне, и вижу только тебя. Вот прям никого другого, это как навязчивая идея. Я не хотел этого говорить сразу, мне это казалось глупым, но…</p><p>— То есть, по-твоему, я похож на мудака, для которого не все потеряно? Которого исправит любовь?</p><p>Марти насупился:</p><p>— Не в этом смысле!</p><p>— Да прикалываюсь я, расслабься. Ну, можешь не говорить, если не хочешь. Сойдемся на том, что я влюбленный психопат.</p><p>И снова Билли не шутил.</p><p>— Просто… — Марти замялся, подбирая слова, — я думал над тем, как он проявляет эмоции, и видел твое лицо. И чем больше я его прорабатывал, тем сильнее формировался этот образ, — опустив взгляд и поджав губы, он покачал головой, как бы говоря «не знаю, оно само так вышло». — В конце концов, я убедился, что для этой роли идеально подходишь только ты. И, блядь, это так странно, ты же совсем на него не похож! Ты не алкоголик, не расист, не…</p><p>— Гей? — Билли расплылся в неопределенной улыбке.</p><p>Марти бросил какой-то жалобный взгляд, будто готовясь тому, что ему сейчас впечатают по роже, и это как минимум. Странная реакция, отметил Билли и отшутился за него:</p><p>— Конечно я не гей, я Фарананфил!</p><p>— Да иди ты, — Марти отмахнулся и вновь уткнулся в стакан.</p><p>— А если серьезно, то спасибо. Это ответственная роль. И первоклассный сценарий, и я бы хотел ему соответствовать, но я не так хорош, как хотел…</p><p>— Да мне насрать, у тебя получится!</p><p>— …ось бы. Я бездарность по сравнению с тобой.</p><p>Марти не слушал и гнул свое:</p><p>— Эти твои эмоции… — он вскинул руки, пытаясь что-то изобразить, но уже был достаточно пьян, чтобы ясно выражаться. — Это все! Ты действительно это можешь. Только если не будешь бить режиссера.</p><p>Билли рассмеялся:</p><p>— Постараюсь оставить его в живых ради тебя, Марти. Но если он будет что-то менять в твоем сценарии — обещать ничего не могу. — И эти его слова тоже не были шуткой.</p><p>Но оба заржали, затем повисла пауза. Уже готовый Марти втыкал куда-то в пространство.</p><p>— На самом деле быть признанным тобой — великая честь для меня, — Билли сменил тон на серьезный. — Спасибо. И ты прав: если бы не ты, если бы тебя не было… я мог бы быть похож на Диксона. Очень и очень.</p><p>— Что ты имеешь в виду? — отвис Марти.</p><p>Билли улыбнулся и слегка толкнул его в плечо.</p><p>— Я же долбанный псих, который себя не контролирует. И, между прочим, чтобы себя ненавидеть, не обязательно быть расистом или гомофобом или еще каким фриком. Ты прекрасно знаешь, как я тебя люблю, мужик. И знаешь, о чем я говорю, если ты сделал персонажа именно таким специально для меня. Не хочешь — не говори этого вслух. Но я знаю.</p><p>Марти снова завис, что-то хмуро переваривая в своем котелке.</p><p>— Билли? — наконец, подал он голос, не совсем уверенный.</p><p>— М?</p><p>— …можно тебя поцеловать?</p><p>— Та-ак, кто-то уже в кондиции! — Билли округлил глаза, сраженный столь резкой переменой темы. Уперся в грудь потянувшегося к нему Марти и продолжил, обращаясь как к ребенку: — Я бы на твоем месте не спрашивал, но раз уж так, то: нет, нельзя. Ты много выпил. Будет грустно и невкусно.</p><p>Автопилотируемая на спирту машина «Мартин Фаранан» выдала бровки домиком. Билли слышал, как крутились внутри щедро смазанные алкоголем шестеренки, загадочными путями приведшие хозяина к единственному, судя по всему, верному для него завершению вечера.</p><p>Оценив хитровыебанную прелюдию, Билли огляделся, увиливая от прожигающего его взгляда. Как-то душно стало в этом баре. И слишком шумно.</p><p>— Ладно, пойдем отсюда.</p><p>Поднявшись, он взмахнул рукой. Ничем не подпираемый более, Марти качнулся, и ладонь приземлилась прямо ему на затылок. Марти податливо дернулся — пальцы скользнули к шее, их обожгло. Билли вздрогнул и поймал затуманенный взгляд. Марти выглядел несколько болезненно.</p><p>«Блевать с утра будет», — сокрушенно отметил Билли, прищуриваясь, но руку не убрал. Осторожно, будто первый раз чувствуя, смял горячую кожу и вновь повел ладонью к затылку, медленно.</p><p>Марти не пытался убегать. Наоборот — шагнул вперед, глубоко дыша и расслабленно опустив плечи. Доверяя себя Билли и его рукам, бесстыже ловя кайф. Только вот Билли от такого вида было не до релакса.</p><p>— Марти, бля, перестань так делать, у меня сейчас на тебя встанет, — фыркнул он, в который раз за вечер говоря абсолютно серьезно. — Пойдем уже.</p><p>Подхватив Марти, Билли поволок его на выход.</p><p>— Ну встал бы и встал, чего бубнить-то…</p><p>— Тебе надо срочно перестать быть таким милым, не то тебя выебать хочется. Как ты вообще трахаешься? Ты себя в зеркало видел? Кая, небось, скулит и плачет от умиления…</p><p>— Не… надо сейчас про нее.</p><p>На улице оказалось спасительно свежо. Билли звякнул ключами от машины. В темноте пиликнула сигналка, сверкнули фары. Подхватив поудобнее расслабленного Марти, уже внаглую лежащего на нем, Билли медленно пополз к машине.</p><p>— Вот что, Марти: ты отличный писатель. И у тебя охеренные сюжеты. Ты в это вкладываешь всего себя, я всегда это говорил. Но завязывал бы ты уже бухать…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>